


Shark

by snowynight



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Don't Have to Know Canon, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Humour, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel comics/CSI, Steve & or / Tony, Steve is a detective while Tony works in CSI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark

"Hey! What a wave of sunshine? What brings you to the lab?" Tony raised his head from his lab work and smiled when he saw what the person was.

"The report on Smith case, please," Detective Rogers said.

"You're so serious. We conducted a DNA test on tissues left in the victim's nails. The result's interesting. We find DNA from a human male, but also something else..."

"It's..."

"Tiger shark DNA."

"Are you serious?"

"I did the test again to ensure that there was no contamination, but no, the result was the same. Either your killer wasn't exactly a human, which we veered into the X-files territory,or he had contact with a shark just before the murder.

"Thanks. It'll be useful."

"Hey, are you still free on Friday night?"

"Of course. See you then."

Detective Rogers left, leaving Tony to his work.


End file.
